


Blood of Iron, Lady of Diamonds

by Second_Lady_of_Shalott



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Magic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Lady_of_Shalott/pseuds/Second_Lady_of_Shalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what? I shouldn't have taken my meds and drank alcohol." she said, crumpling to the ground, her skirt prettily laid out.</p><p>"Why not?" asked Tony.</p><p>"Because what other reason can you give me that explains a fallen hero trying to kill me and my dead grandfather saving me?"</p><p>"What?" exclaimed everyone.</p><p>AU. A fight with an enchantress without magical backup led to the Avengers being flung into a portal. Where they immediately crashed the Winter Soldier's attempt assassination on a young woman who claims to be the Stark Heiress and Tony's granddaughter. Doing the math, Tony knows he has no daughter but the evidence she shows him convinces them all that they're not in Kansas anymore. Trying to piece together the pieces of how much has changed, the Avengers must find a way to get back to their own time while trying to save this Earth as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> First time bring on AO3, please be gentle.
> 
> Timeline is vague but it is set after CA:TWS and Thor 2. Maybe IM3
> 
> I think my brain wants a creative outlet/to procrastinate before finals but I can't think creatively right now. I apologize.

 

 

_Cromwell Manor, England 2040_

 

"Thanks! I'll see you next week for Mandy's twenty-fourth!" she said as she elegantly got out of the car and shut the door.

The driver laughed, leaned over with a sly smirk on his face, "What? No goodbye kiss for your future husband?"

"Not until you man up and visit my parents, bloody git." she said, waving a hand in good-bye before walking towards the house. The screech of the car told her he hadn't bother to wait to see her enter safely but she shrugged it off. It was a pleasant night and she was still running hot from the gala dress she was wearing.

_So, why not sit by the lake for a while?_

She's done it before. Slept outdoors when she was too drunk to put the key in the door or remember where the spare key was. The beautiful long dress almost made her regret the idea of taking a walk along the lake before going to bed however.

Almost.

When she tried to step with her right, her heel caught on the fringe of her petticoat, and she cursed loudly. Long dark curls fell over one shoulder as she bent down to gently tug away her dress from the heel when she heard it. The small whirling noise of technology and she immediately cast a glance all over the property.

"Diana Regina," she chastised herself, "You probably shouldn't have risked the meds and wine combo."

With that, Diana straightened up and began to walk back to the house. It was only the same whirling sound and faint splash that warned her to turn around to see a man with his half of his face obscured coming out from the lake, a hand reaching towards her.

She screamed and tried to run but her dress became weighted as his grip became stronger.

The last thing she saw before he forced her head under the water was his silver arm.

 

_Avengers Tower, New York 2016_

 

"Ah, the enchantress Amora." nodded Thor in recognition as he came in from the roof with Jane by his side.

The screen in the meeting room held a screenshot of a blonde woman in green, smirking at the camera as she walked by. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You know this person?" Steve asked him.

Thor nodded and looked at the picture more closely.

"Indeed I do. I have not seen her in Asgard since Loki publicly humiliated her in front of court." he paused, his eyes hardening as he saw the sympathizing looks the rest were casting at her picture, and continued, "This enchantress had tried to steal my brother's secrets, his tomes on magic, and Loki deemed to cast her out of court for it. She's powerful but as far as I know, Loki was the only one to defeat her."

"Great, an enchantress that only Thor's brother defeated. Let me go get my Ouija board." murmured Darcy to Tony and Bruce as she got up to prepare more coffee for everyone.

It has been two years since SHIELD has fallen, the Winter Soldier was found and became Bucky, Thor left the throne to be with Jane, Darcy finished her internship, and all the Avengers and their affiliated people have moved into Avengers tower. Two years since Tony stopped being Iron Man and proposed to Pepper.

Two years of peace besides the occasional wannabe baddie trying to take over New York. And now the enchantress Amora was about to destroy everything they've worked to rebuilt.

 

 


	2. How Stark Tower Became Avengers Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Stark Tower became Avengers Tower and Tony tried to keep hope it'll go back to being Stark Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter was late but I couldn't figure out how to continue it. Hopefully, this chapter does it's job at transitioning to the action. 
> 
> Also, please excuse my characterization of Tony and the others. It's my first time writing in the MCU so it will take a while to get my footing steady.
> 
> I think I screwed up the timeline a bit. 
> 
> Spoilers for CA:TWS, IM3, and AoS.

 Originally, Tony Stark was determined to keep his tower as Stark Tower. He had the letters delivered and the setup authorized but by then, it was too late.

The public recognized Stark Tower as the Avengers Tower. It was where the Avengers defeated Loki, Iron Man saved New York from a nuke, and with the sole letter A in place, the fate of the tower was sealed.

Nonetheless, Tony refused to house any of the Avengers except for the Hulk. (The fact that he planned and dedicated a floor to each member was a secret only Pepper and JARVIS knew.)

But sometimes, Steve came by with a lost look on his face and Tony would hauled him off (willingly because Steve could've easily escaped his grip) to the labs where Bruce and he were up to no good. There he would do his best to antagonize Bruce to turn into Hulk and shock the 1940s out of Steve. 

Eventually, staying one night in the beautiful room that had subtle homage to Steve's time became a week, then a month, and two became three Avengers. 

If Tony had any hope his tower would return to being called Stark Tower, it was crushed to pieces by the media that proclaimed to the public that Captain America now resided with Iron Man and the Hulk at Avengers Tower. 

"But Pep-!" He tried to protest to his girlfriend on why Steve shouldn't stay with them. 

"That was one of my favorite floors. Luckily he's staying in my 12%." She shot back as she handed over some paperwork and a look that told him the exquisite chocolate and one of a kind pairs of shoes from her favorite designers had only dimmed her anger over his comment. 

And despite all his reckless ways, Tony Stark knew it was time to keep quiet and sign the papers she handed over. 

.

.

.

A few weeks after Steve decided to reside permanently with them and kept the floor designed for him, JARVIS asked,  _"Should I take care of the intruder in the ventilation system, Sir?"_

Tony choked on his coffee. 

"What?" He exclaimed hoarsely as he grabbed the rag Dummy held up to him and tried to clean up the splatter. It was three in the morning and he was on his third day with only two hours of sleep so maybe he heard wrong.

_Agent Barton has bypassed security, Sir, by traveling through the ventilation system. Would you like to take care of the situation or shall I?_

Even through his disbelief, Tony mentally applauded Barton on slipping through his first line of defense during the early morning.

"I'll take care of it. Monitor him and let me know his destination." He said, patting Dummy and leaving the lab.

 The first thing that Barton sees as soon as he silently slipped from the air vent into the living room is a sleep deprived Tony, holding two brandy filled glasses. 

"Need a drink?" He asked nonchantantly, holding one out. 

Barton shot him a look. 

"Do you always offer a drink to people breaking into your tower, Stark?" He asked as he took the glass but made no move to drink it.

Tony shrugged,"I'm Tony Stark -genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. I can do whatever I want." 

And that was how Hawkeye came to live in Avengers Tower.

.

.

.

Surprisingly, it was not Agent Romanoff who came soon after but Thor. 

He landed on the roof, scorching runes and patterns permanently on the lovely tile Pepper had picked for the small garden dedicated to sustained the kitchens, face etched with grief.

The fact that Thor came a few days after the whole portal convergence in London, Tony decided not to point out.

Thor spun them an epic tale of what occurred on Asgard and in London, resulting in not only the death of the Queen but Loki's as well and his self exile from the throne.

"You're welcome to stay, Thor." Pepper offered and he quickly bowed in respect.

"I thank you, my Lady. But I must refuse. Lady Jane and I have agreed to reunite at her house and from there, we shall see." 

"Why not bring her here? We have space and she'll be living with you on your floor anyway." Tony offered spontaneously.

(Although he immediately regretted it when Thor clasp him hard and drew him in a hug.)

And if Thor brought along two extra people with Jane, Tony decided not to say anything. 

Once again, Avengers Tower further crushed Tony's hope.

.

.

.

Natasha Romanoff was the last one to arrive and she did. Leaving in her wake the scandal of SHIELD, Hydra, and every dirty government secret out in the open constantly on everyone's mind. 

She needed a place to lay low and went to the last place anyone would expect her to be - the publicized Avengers Tower.

Natasha showed up casually, as if she just left hours ago and came back. Like Thor, she told them all what happened at SHIELD and why Captain America hadn't come back to the tower.

Tony blinked afterwards.

"Okay, I'm putting my foot down. No more house guests, Pepper." He said to his long term girlfriend in front of everyone.

They all rolled their eyes at him.

.

.

. 

Despite putting his foot down, Avengers Tower gained two more house guests when Steve came back.

And while Tony Stark has always boasted he lived fast and dangerously, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he has reached his limit on living dangerously. 

The fact that StarkIndustries and himself had enemies wasn't far from his mind. 

And when the Winter Soldier, responsible for the deaths of Howard and Maria Starks, came to live in close quarters with Tony, he felt he was courting death. 

(He should've known a Stark will always be a close companion to Death.)

.

.

.

Just as he became Iron Man, Tony Stark quickly released a statement announcing to the world he was turning his back to focus on clean energy and affordable living along with privatizing global security.

The public went crazy.

With Pepper by his side, they went back to Malibu, leaving the tower to the superheroes and JARVIS to run it.

They came and went to visit the tower. Tony helped in disabling enemy technology when his expertise was needed while trying to figure out how to rebuild a new suit without the arc reactor. 

SHIELD was slowly being rebuilt and Melinda May requested his help on behalf of the new Director. 

"Who is it? I know it's not Fury. He's trekking all over Europe, burying his secrets." He asked May.

They were secreted in a shadowy corner of a small diner. He felt pleased when May said, "Fury's dead."

"I saw his grave. He could've gone big - an eagle in attack mode with a patched eye. But let's talk about why I'm here."

"The new Director requests your help in rebuilding SHIELD."

"Denied. SHIELD was my father's thing with Peggy. I want nothing to do with it unless it's bad for me business wise." 

With that, he stood up and smiled at May. 

He placed his sunglasses on before he bent close to May's ear and said, "Send my congratulations to Coulson, Mulan. I'm glad TAHITI was a success."

With that, he left. Leaving May to wonder how Stark found out the two secrets SHIELD was being rebuilt on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I have the beginning and end planned out, I have three different versions of plot. Since it's AU, I can go crazy and scramble things up or I can stick close to canon with altered events or do both. 
> 
> I'm hoping the story will decide for itself the path to take. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully, it won't take me a long time to update. Next chapter will concentrate on the residents of Avengers Tower - mainly Darcy.
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes. AO3 is phone friendly so I typed this chapter on my phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had in mind. If you see the potential, drop a note/kudos and I'll continue :D


End file.
